1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to user interactive systems, and more particularly to interactive systems and methods using haptic feedback.
2. Information
An interactive user interface may be adapted to allow a user to interact in some manner with a machine. For example, a video game console may include a controller that provides the user with a variety of buttons, knobs, control sticks, etc. through which the user may interact with a video game. Haptic feedback may be used to further increase the interactive experience of a user. For example, the user may interact with objects in a virtual or objects in real environment through a force feedback joystick, a force feedback steering wheel, or the like.